Talk:News:"Doomwyte" - Reviewed by the Redwall Wiki
Dandin and Bryony are "Gonfelins"? :No. --LordTBT Talk! 03:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Why not? Laterose of Noonvale 22:47, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Gonfelins are a sect of Gonff's family, it is not all inclusive of his entire line. --LordTBT Talk! 00:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Dark Avenger... *headdesk* I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime!! But anyway, everything else looks interesting. -Safronia from the LPF I take it... I take it you know the answer to this, and your probably not going to tell me/ us, but whats up with the snake on Korvus Skurr's head (i dunno how to spell his name)Is it the Baliss? (dunno how to spell that either) at first I though it was some kind of night cap, but now that I look at it... Sambrook the otter 19:49, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :It is not Baliss, it is another snake named Sicariss. --LordTBT Talk! 04:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) oo. awesome, thanks for telling. I can't wait to reaad it. I'd like to see Baliss try and coil up on Korvus's head. That would be satisfying to watch. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yer me toooo he he ho ho :))))))))))))))))) --Dannflow Talk! 07:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The snake on Korvus is named Salliss or something. If this is a spoiler, she died in a green water sort of thing. Fact: If you are wondering how Baliss got those thorn things on his head, well, he head butted a hedgehog! Gross huh? And the hedge hog had his own spikes in his butt! >D Dann999 18:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Gray Characters Lord TBT, I'd like to compliment you on the quality of your Doomwyte review. Your writing skills are excellent. However, I must disagree on your analysis of gray characters. Supposedly "gray" characters such as the Grumpy Watervole don't really "blur the line between good and evil." The watervole is always evil and never does anything good. Personally, my idea of a gray character would be a good animal who starts out completely good, but eventually becomes evil, or vice versa. Dannflor 21:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi Dannflor, thanks! I'd say the Grumpy Watervole is a very unique character, you are correct in observing that he never does anything good, but describing him as totally "evil" feels wrong to me. As a whole, Mossflower watervoles are not bad or evil creatures. We do not know the reason the Grumpy Watervole acted the way he did, he could have been good in his younger days. --LordTBT Talk! 22:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to reply! There is a distinct possibility that he was once good, but throughout the entire Redwall series, no good characters ever turn bad or do something bad and repent of it. Dannflor 23:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, as far as anyone who has read through Eulalia! can surmise. ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 23:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't read about the Grumpy Watervole or Eulalia yet, but is the Grumpy Vole, perhaps, another Tugga Bruster, or have a similarity to him? I don't remember Tugga being good at all and he endangered good character's lives several times throughout the book. -User:Neildown -- 14:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I was always sorry for that watervole, and I do not think he was evil. He was always rather unfortunate, and that always made him grumpy. All, I mean all, Redwallers were really mean to him, like he was evil. Sometimes Redwallers treated vermin better. I think the vole goes under that category. Umrag the Destroyer 14:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Occurence --> Occurrence. The Fivemole Mole Mole Mole Mole Mole 02:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC)